Exercising may refer to a combination of one or more physical activities performed by an individual with an intention of gaining, maintaining or improving physical fitness of body. Such physical activities may include swimming, running, rowing, cycling, walking and the like. Certain physical activities are performed using various exercising equipment. Conventional exercising equipment is generally designed to simulate a specific physical activity to be performed repetitively, and, therefore the exercising equipment affects specific portions of the body only. Examples of the conventional exercising equipment may include, but are not limited to, treadmills, elliptical trainers, stationary bicycles and the like.
Generally, the conventional exercising equipment includes a complex arrangement of parts, and, therefore the conventional exercising equipment is cumbersome and bulky. Accordingly, such conventional exercising equipment is generally found only in gymnasiums, and having such conventional exercising equipment at home may be both difficult and inconvenient for the individuals.
Further, only a specific portion of the body gets affected since such conventional exercising equipment is designed for a specific physical activity to be performed repetitively. Accordingly, other parts of the body adjacent to the specific portions of the body remain unaffected.
Furthermore, the conventional exercising equipment requires the individuals to apply a constant amount of effort for performing the specific physical activity, and, therefore the individuals are devoid of an option of varying the amount of effort for performing the specific physical activity on the conventional exercising equipment.